1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit device, for example, a hybrid integrated circuit device, which has a plurality of components including active and passive devices, such as a semiconductor device and a capacitor, mounted on a mounting substrate such as a thick film substrate or printed board, and a frame element or cap fixed on the mounting substrate to protect the mounted components, and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
FIG. 18 is a cross-sectional view of an example of conventional hybrid integrated circuit devices. In FIG. 18, the reference numeral 1 designates a thick film substrate; 2 designates a flip chip IC connected to and fixed on thick film electrodes (not shown) formed on a component mounting surface of the thick film substrate 1 with solder bumps; and 3 designates a multilayer capacitor chip connected to and fixed on thick film electrodes (not shown) formed on the component mounting surface of the thick film substrate 1 with solder material 4. These components 2 and 3 are covered with silicone resin 20.
In the conventional hybrid integrated circuit device, the mounted components are covered with silicone resin to ensure water repellency. However, the mounted components must be also protected from the action of external forces and completely protected from moisture.